


Flying with a Hawk

by DerHarlekin



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: 40k, Aeldari, Child, Childhood, Eldar, WH40K, Warhammer - Freeform, asuryani - Freeform, craftworld - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerHarlekin/pseuds/DerHarlekin
Summary: A young Eldar boy meets someone he didn't expect





	Flying with a Hawk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small "word doodle" I did.

Small feet ran, almost jumped, over roots, moss and other denizens of the forest grounds. The movement would have been too fast for a human eye to witness.  
“I ran away! I really ran away!”, he grinned and giggled while running, a small Eldar child, wearing a simply cut tunic, embroidered with depictions of the various steps of the Path of Becoming he already underwent. One of the embroideries showed even the act, how he himself embroidered the tunic.  
Finally far away from the Tutors and the other children, he felt as alive as ever, and pure joy flooded through all his being, letting his soul burn brighter than any other. Or so he imagined.  
Still smiling, he began slowing down. He'd never ventured he as far into the forest as now, but he knew somewhere close to here should be a tower. He always saw it when his group was lead into the biodome to learn about the Flora and Fauna, which was still preserved. He didn’t know why, but he knew he wanted to climb atop of it, mesmerized by it’s height, almost reaching the sky, a sleek, bone-white structure, as everything else, but appearing more exotic between the dark green treetops than it would anywhere else. Maybe behind that hill? He started climbing, grasping roots, stones, wraithbone constructs he didn’t recognize, or simply directly into the dirt.  
The small Eldar child started breathing heavily, as it pulled itself up onto the hill.  
The tower laid directly before him, serene, quiet and glittering in the artifical sun. A squeal of joy and unrestricted giggle, something he wasn’t allowed near the tutors, escaped his throat, bursting into outright laughter. He jumped onto his feet again and run towards it. No door? At least he couldn’t find one. “Alright. I already climbed that hill, I climb that tower, too”, he thought to himself, searching for good places to start.  
It didn’t take that long, and he was already a dozen meters above the ground, constantly searching for spots to grasp, spots to stand on, spots to jump to, guided by natural talent and him being a fast learner. With time, though, the wind grew stronger and it got harder to cling to the wall.  
He looked over his shoulder and saw the edges of the biodome, were the sky met the wraithbone walls in several kilometres distance. He walked all this way up to this tower he always wanted to see, and now, he was climbing it. Again, a smile and he continued.  
He was standing below a small plattform, on top of a window sill, and jumped, held himself on the ledge and then pulled himself onto it. For a second, he froze, right in front of him sat another Eldar, an adult one.  
She had dark skin, but light blue eyes and hair, flowing in the wind, fitting for her armour in the same colour. An armour, with two wings coming out of it’s back.  
The Eldar woman cocked her head to the side and grinned “Oh? I get a visitor? And such a young one, too?”  
He blinked, suddenly out of words. His thoughts didn’t travel as far as climbing that tower, not meeting someone else. “Y….yes”, he stuttered.  
“Come, sit next to me young one.”, and after he did as he had been told, still with a befuddled look on his face, she continued “You like adventure? I did, too. I travelled a lot of worlds, and as you just did, climbed towers and mountains. Did you like it? Did you feel alive?”  
He nodded “I….I like it”  
Her grin turned into a gentle smile “Show me your emotions, don’t hide them!”  
With some anxiety and some skepticism he looked up to her, a few minutes passed, then he suddenly started talking “YES! I loved it, it was wonderful! I was so free as never, when the tutors are around, climbing that tower! Feeling my tunic flattering like a banner of an Autarch and the air tickling my skin! I want to live like this!”  
She still smiled, but the grin crept back on her face.  
“So you like tickling?”  
He opened his mouth to give an answer, but she already throw herself over him, poking his rips with her fingers, trying to find the most sensitive spots.  
Like that, both rolled around laughing, until they fell from the plattform.  
Panic came up in him, but then, he felt her strong arms around his chest and suddenly, he wasn’t falling anymore, he was flying, or more, she was flying and carrying him.  
A sensation of speed and freedom, he never imagined he could feel washed over him, as she plunged down towards the treetops and back up again, circling around herself, and flying loopings. At the same time, he felt her psychic presence, unspoken words, more feelings, about the balance between discipline and longing, about how loyalty to the craftworld, and not living up to the expectations of superiors, about how to master the path for himself, and not only others. Lessons of a life, psychically transmitted and strengthened in a moment of intense emotions.  
Then, it was over as suddenly as it had started, when she landed on the grass, right in front of one of the entrance doors to the biodome. One of his tutors already waiting in it, with an unimpressed expression on her face.


End file.
